Problem: $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 1}{10 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{5} + {3}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{10}$